Fredrich and His Pants Issue
by ThatChalantSherlockFan
Summary: Why does Fredrich never wear pants!


**AN: Maria is their governess. They have just finished school and Maria has become their governess**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Maria!" Liesl yelled

"What is it?!" Maria asked

"We have an issue!" Kurt complained

"Now, now, everyone, te-" she looked around, "where's Fredrick?"

"That's the problem!" Louisa stated

"I am not the problem!" Fredrick said running in

"Ugh! YES YOU ARE!" Leisl yelled at her fourteen year old brother

"Now, now, children, tell me what is so impeccable about Fredrick that you children cannot stand?" Maria asked

"HE NEVER WEARS HIS PANTS!" Leisl complained as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What is so wrong about that!?" Fredrick asked

"Well, Fredrick we could give a very long lecture but the basics are, you are not Kurt! You should wear pants!" Louisa stated

"It's not that horrible Fredrick wears only shorts." Gretle said

"Oh, but it is!" Louisa said

Soon an arguenent about Fredrick wearing pants instead of shorts broke out.

"Now, now, children," Maria interrupted "Everyone, run along, Fredrick, stay."

Everyone left to leave Maria and Fredrick standing on the hall.

"Maria, why can't I leave?" Fredrick complained

"Now, Fredrick, we are going to talk about your pants issue." Maria said

Fredrick's eyes widened, but he followed Maria and little did they know, that the other children were listening.

"So, Fredrick, why do you not enjoy wearing pants?" Maria asked

"I do not enjoy them for my own reasons."

Maria smiled gently, "Fredrick, you can tell me, I'm your governess!"

"Can't we not talk about this?" Fredrick asked

"No, we must talk!" Maria said still smiling

Fredrick sighed and looked uncomfortable.

Then, Maria realized it! Fredrick had a crush on some girl at school!

"Fredrick, is there something your not telling me?"

"No! Um, maybe"

"Tell me, I can help!" Maria suggested

"It's dumb!"

"I don't think so I think YOU think it's dumb."

Finally Fredrick opened up to Maria, "there's this girl at school, and it feel weird around her, like, I can't control myself."

"Oh?" Maria asked slightly smirking

"Yes, she is my age, she has long black hair, and she is the most beautiful girl you have ever seen!" Fredrick said looking a little daised. "I over heard some guys and girls at school talking about her, and they say she likes...me. And I don't know what she could like about me, but whatever it is, I don't want to change it."

"Oh, so you just have girl issues?!" Kurt asked  
Fredrick blushed, "um"

"Kurt, it is not polite to spy on people." Maria scolded Kurt.

"I'm sorry, Fredrick, but please put on some damn pants!" Kurt yelled  
Fredrick was quiet.

"So that's why you always wear the same clothes." Louisa realized  
Fredrick felt akward.

"Why don't you just talk to this girl?" Leisl asked

"I can't!"

"Oh, don't be silly, yes you can!" Maria smiled

"You think?"

"I know!" Maria concluded "Let's find some nice pants for you to wear to see her." Maria said

Maria Leisl and Fredrick rummaged through Fredrick's closet and found a nice Sunday suit they took the pants from the suit and shoved Fredrick into the bathroom to change.

"This feels weird" Fredrick complained

"It's better then your shorts." Leisl said

"Now, Fredrick, you looks marvelous!" Maria said "Let's go find her, and, um, what's her name?"

"Tempest."

"That's a beautiful name!" Maria exclaimed.

Maria and Fredrick headed into town and found Tempest, she and Fredrick talked for a while.

"I like your suit, it looks nice." Tempest said

"Thank you, I like your dress, it's very beautiful." Fredrick complimented

"Thank you,"

There was a little silence, "Tempest?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to come to my place for a, um..."

"Date?"

"Yes...?"

"Yes I would love that, let's go."

Fredrick found Maria and they headed back home, Leisl greeted them.

"Hello, I'm Leisl"

"I'm Tempest it's nice to meet you, Leisl." Leisl smiled.

After a fantastic visit and after Tempest leaving and her and Fredrick decided to get better acquainted, the seven children and Maria sat down.

"Now, Fredrick, PLEASE WEAR YOUR PANTS MORE OFTEN!" Kurt pleaded

"Alright."

"And please have Tempest over more often, I like her, she's nice." Gretle said

"I will." Fredrick said


End file.
